Beckett and Her Strange Dating Game
by pampilot67
Summary: Beckett startes dating several men and ingroring Castle


**Becket and the Strange Dating Game **

**_Beckett's strange dating raises concerns for some members of the 12th_**

_Rated M for safety Kate OOC_

At 4:15 Detective Kathryn H. Beckett got up from her desk and went to the female locker room. At 4:45 she returned looking totally different. Gone was the dark black work pants and the gray sweeter. And the low heal work shoes. Now she dressed in a blue/green/aqua, dress made of some soft material that seem to flow with movements of her body, and what a body it was. Full ripe and ready for a good time. The five-inch aqua stiletto heels made her smooth, very well shaper legs seem longer, and made her five foot ten inch body so much more sexy. Her hair was down falling just below her mid shoulders. It had a deep shine and made it look like a thousand curls. She had changed from a lowly working cop to a beautiful woman in a matter of minutes. Every man in the squad held their breath as she walked across the room.

"What Come on guys, you never seem me in a dress before?"

Castle was the only man to say anything.

"Never in that **dress** and never in the **12****th****"**

Several of the others in the squad room chuckled and smiled.

"Castle I going to kill you, and I am going to do it very slowly."

"You are already started doing it in that dress Detective."

Kate blushed and picked up her pocket-book and walked out of the squad room, with a swing .

"Castle how come you did not tell us the boss had a hot date?"

"To be totally candid, I did not know a thing about it."

"Castle who she dating?"

"Again I do not know. I did not even know she was dating again after Will."

Castle went home to his castle mainly to mope. He was upset Kate was dating, and very up-set he did not know who she was dating. Castle call Becket on Saturday morning and she did not answer the called again at 2pm and she answered."

"Castle what do you want on a Saturday afternoon?"

"I just wanted to know how your date went last night. Can I do anything to help you out today. Like go to the Zoo tonight."

"Sorry Castle, I do not need help today, I have something to do today and tonight."

Castle heard a noise and then a voice in the background.

"Detective are you alone? Do you need help?"

"Castle I am fine it just my date for tonight arriving early. I'll see you on Monday. Please do not call me again this weekend I have plans, Good day Castle."

Castle was as depress as he was earlier. Kate was dating other people, men, again.

* * *

Monday morning at the 12th at 9_**am**_ Kate was just sitting down at her desk, when Castle came in. He went over to Ryan's desk and sat down. Kate looked up and put a frown on her face. Castle for the first since he started shadowing Beckett he did not bring her a coffee.

"Sorry Detective I did not think you were coming in today. I was here at 8_**am**_ and you were not in' again sorry."

Kate bit her lip she knew Castle was acting like a spoiled little boy,who was mad at her. She was very short with him when Jeff arrived early and knocked over the wastebasket.

Her weekend date with Jeff was fun but she did not think she was going out with him again. He was getting into drugs and she did not need that seine.

At ten they receive a call, for a body in a dumpster on lower Lexington Ave. at 47th. Castle rode with her and had a very restricted conversation all limited to the case, nothing near personal.. They spent about two and a half hours at the seine then they returned to the 12th.

Becket gave orders to Ryan and Esposito on what she needed, and Castle went out to get lunch for the crew. Castle return caused the squad to stop working, and start eating. Castle invited the Captain Gates to join them, but was given a refusal that said in effect she wanted to slip home to see her sick child instead. When castle returned to the break room, the only seat was opposite Beckett so he sat down ate and talked to Ryan and Esposito only. Beckett did not say anything, except to answer question with as small amount words as possible. After lunch the 'team' worked the case trying to ID the body and reading the field cards from the sector cops.

The reminder of the week they worked the cold case till on Friday morning the body was ID. A woman who came to the 12th after seeing a TV spot on a dead child. She told them the baby's name and where he lived with his family. The team went to the address and after confronting the family arrested the step-father for the crime. Notified Family service to check on the four other kids.

They all went to their favorite bar 'The Founding Fathers,' Castle's bar the one he owned. After two drinks Becket left for home. Or she said she was going home. Castle offered her a ride but she refused it and left.

The next morning Castle called her and her phone off. So being Castle he went to her apartment to see if she was all right. As he step up to her door it opened. A tall broad-shouldered man came, stumbling out the door.

Castle knocked on the door as the strange man left. "TED, or what ever your name, I told you it time to go home, I need some sleep." As the last word left her mouth she swung the door open. Standing there with a confused, and anger look on his face, and two coffee cups in his hands, was Castle. "TED you fucking asshole!…..Oh shit... Castle what are you doing at my door?" "Nothing, nice seeing you Detective. See you around." Castle turned sharply and walked off dumping the coffee cups on the street.

* * *

Monday morning at 8_**am **_Detective Beckett came in and sat down at her desk. She look tired like she had not slept over the weekend. At half past 8 Ryan and Espoo came in, and went into the break room for some coffee. Beckett sat at he desk waiting for Castle to bring her coffee as usual. By ten everyone in the squad knew, Castle was not coming in.

"Beckett what with Castle? Is he coming at all today?" "Don't ask me I have not seen him all weekend" "He must have missed you I saw him getting your coffee Saturday morning. Bad timing I guess." "Yea….well….. you know Castle… and Me, our timing is off sometimes."

Castle never came in that day and only showed up on Thursday afternoon at 3. He sat in 'his chair' and softly ask Beckett what was told him about what they had done on the cold cases. They engaged in some small talk. Then he ask her if she was ready to spend time, in the Hampton's this weekend. Kate was uneasy and it show in her face and stiff body movements. She also was slow to answer. "I'm sorry Castle, I….I have plans for this weekend,… maybe next week Ok." "That Ok, Detective, I do not need to get hit by a truck to get the point. I won't bother you about it again." Rising from his chair he grabbed his coat and started walking to the door. "Well I have to go get my tux for the Ball on Saturday so TTFN." "Wait…,wait Castle is this the weekend of the Charity Ball? I….I… so forgot, let me see, no, no, I will rearrange my plans and go with you."

"_**No Detective Beckett, do not change you plans with, **__**Ed , or Jeff or the fuck buddy of the week. **__**I'll not mak a fool of my self anymore, **__**so long see you in the funnies."**_

Castle walked out quickly and did not come in Friday, or answer any of his phones.

* * *

Monday at 5:30am Kate's phone rang they had a double shooting at an all night 7/11. Kate first thought was to call Castle and she hit the speed button on her phone. The phone squawked in her ear, that number was not in service at this time. God damn it castle what is your problem. At the crime scene Lanie told her about the victims and then ask her to step outside for a few minutes.

"What the story with you and Castle, Esposito told me about the other day in the squad room. What was that thing about Ed, Jeff and a Fuck... Buddy, Kate?"

Beckett had a tear in each eye as she answered her friend.

"Two months ago Castle asked me to go to a big Charity Ball in the Hampton's. It was last weekend, I forgot and made plans.

Yes I had date with a new guy. Jeff I had a weekend fling with, and ED I picked up in a bar last Friday night. The Saturday morning before, Castle came over to bring me coffee for me because he thought my cell died. Ed was just stumbling out when Castle arrived. Ed was so drunk he slept over."

"Where did he slept over in your bed maybe?"

"OK….,Ok we slept together. Castle stayed away from the 12th, till Thursday. He ask if we were still on for the Hampton's this weekend. I , having forgotten the event, said I was busy. I tried to tell him I would change my plans. Then he blew his top, made that statement, and walked out and shut off his phones."

"OH boy Kate, for you well-being, mental health, I hope this Jeff, or ED or who ever you dumped Castle for is worth it. Because the way I see it you gave him the kiss good-by, and fuck off in spades."

"Lanie I just wanted to breath, I had a strong need to have sex and see if he was the one, none of them meant anything to me. It was just sex….,sex…..,sex and nothing more."

"Maybe to you it was just sex, but it sure was something more to Castle. Kate how many guys have they been having sex with the last few weeks?"

"Lanie that was rude and it only was six, Castle was a playboy not too long ago."

"Four years ago and not since he met you, Kate. You have been his one since then. By the way I hope you used safe sex?"

"I'm on the pill so I'm 97% safe."

"I was thinking more on the line of STD, not pregnancy."

"God damn it, how could I be so stupid, that never entered my mind."

"You were not using your brain that for sure.

Come down to the lab and I'll draw blood and have the test run and let you Kate stop the random sex, or you may end up dead or worse."

That afternoon at 3pm Kate went to the lab and Lanie drew the blood and sent it to a friend in the private lab she told Kate it would be three to five days for the results to come back. For the next three days Kate was on pins and needles for the call from Lanie.

* * *

Monday morning of the fifth day Lanie call Kate and asked her to come down to her lab. She said something has come in for her over the weekend.

"Kate before I tell you what I learned from the blood test I want to know what you did this weekend?"

"Why Lanie what up?"

"I said what did you do over the weekend Kate, tell me now."

"OK, what with you any way? Friday after work I went home and watched a DVD and fell asleep. Saturday I went out with Ed to dinner and a show. Sunday night I went out with Jeff we went to a club, danced and drank."

"Kate did you have sex with either of them?"

"That very personal Lanie even for you as my friend."

"I know but just tell me if you had sex with them."

"Yes I did, you happy now?"

" Did they use a condom during sex?"

"Lanie I think so why is that important?"

"Kate you have two forms of STD. We need to have your sex partners checked. The HID/AIDS test will take three more weeks to get results."

"Shit, is it that bad you need them tested?"

"Yes Kate as far back as twelve weeks back. And that is Your problem Kate."

Kate went flush in the face and grabbed the side of the steel examining table for support.

"They ran the test three-time to make sure. Kate I need the names of and sex partners for the last twelve weeks."

"Shit, shit I will need a few hours to research the names and addressed of them. Does the Captain need to know?"

"Yes Kate she does, and your partners need testing, Ryan, Esposisto, me and Castle."

"OMG not Castle, and you?"

"We have shared time and sometimes spit or drool on each other in the last three months so yes we have to."

Kate wandered out of the lab back to the squad room. She took a pad and pencil and started to write the names of the people she had dated, kissed and, or, had sex with for the last three months. By ten pm that night she had fifteen named on the list. The last name on her list was Richard next day she sent the list to Lanie via Ryan. She was too embarrassed to face Lanie, face to face, with the list. Three and a half hours later Castle call her in a rage.

"Detective what is this notice I received via a courier that I needed to have my blood tested ASAP at NYPD cost.

Did I come in contact with some body who has a contagious disease? Why a courier to delivery?"

"You are not answering your phone or your door to us. That why Castle. Yes Castle you been exposed to a contagious disease carrier."

"Ok detective who is the low life piece of shit I was in contact?"

They was silence on the line that seem to go on for ever.

"Kate who is it, answer me now."

"It's me Castle. Go to the lab and Lanie will tell what your being tested for. I have the other lines ringing Castle, so I will have to go, Good day."

The line went to the dial tone Kate was gone. Castle stunned. what had Kate done to get it? A suspect, or by intercourse? OMG She got it from one of her dates, Ed, Jeff or the any other one she slept with lately. I have never slept with her so why me?

* * *

The next day Castle went to the 12th squad room to speak with Beckett. When he entered Ryan and Esposito were sitting at their desk doing paper work. The first person however to see Castle was the Captain, who called him into the office. "Rick I, been notified that till this thing with Beckett resolved, your asked to stay out of the 12th . We will miss you so please keep in touch by phone."

"I will do that I'll miss you guys a lot. So long for now ."

As he left the office the boys gather around him to tell him they were unhappy for his having to stay away. He looked around for Beckett and did not see her.

"Where is Beckett today?"

"Administrative leave till we get it settled per IAD. The word around is she turned in her badge and gun as soon as questioned about the test."

"So she and I are both out. Any one else out I know?"

"They cut Murphy in traffic, he would not say he had sex with Beckett. Several of his, "friends" told the Captain he had an affair a few weeks ago with her."

"This is un like Beckett random sex date, with men she barely sex, something she has said she never does. So she has told Lanie, not me."

"Lanie, the test what else is in the results?"

Both started to call Lanie at the same time.

"What is it that you two need to know about those test?"

"Was anything else out of normal in those test?"

"I did not ask. Let me make a call."

Lanie was back in a half hour.

"Her Chem. levels are off something is wrong inside Beckett's brain. I need to get her to a hospital ASAP."

They all left the 12th in mass to Brennan's home. They found Beckett sleeping on the floor. She was slow to arouse and did not make sense in answering question. Lanie called for an ambulance and they took her to the hospital, with he telling they all the way she was fine. Three hours after she's admitted her friends and family were still waiting for news. A tall thin female Dr. came over to them.

"Kate Beckett's family?"

"I'm her father what wrong with my daughter?"

"Mr. Beckett will you come with me please."

They walked over to a small room and entered and closed the door.30 minutes later the door open and the Doctor came over to the group.

"Mr. Castle Mr. Beckett would like you to join him in that room over their."

Castle jumped up and dashed over to the room.

"Jim what wrong? Is Kate alright? Jim talk to me please."

"Kate has a tumor on the brain.

She may die if they do the surgery and she will die if they do not."

"Rick what am I to do? You love her as much as I do, tell me what we need to do Rick."

"Jim she would want to fight so we, you and I and her friends have to fight for her. I vote to have the surgery and give her the chance to live.

Lets not just let her die."

They called the doctor in and told her to do the surgery and they would pray for the best. The operation took five hours. It was an hour after that before they informed the family of the results.

"Mr. Beckett, Mr. Castle we were able to remove all the tumor we believe.

We have put her into a medical induced coma so she can heal. We intend to keep her this way for five incase we have to go back in. You can see her one by one, but it is very frightening at first. We will move her to the ICU in and hour then you can go in."

"Thank you all doctors from all of us."

"There is no need we just doing our jobs for a great woman."

For five-day they waited . She was never in her room alone. One of they was always at her side. Most of the time it was Castle, he spoke to her almost all the time. He was so in live with her every one else felt his pain. After five-day they stopped the sleep medication and allowed her to wake up when it wore off At 3am, with only Rick in the room Beckett open her eyes.

"Castle, Castle help me I can't move. Help me."

"Kate, Kate it me Castle you need to calm down. It aright I have you."

Rick pressed to call button and in moments three nursed were inside the room. Rick pushed aside and into the heard and saw them getting ready to inject her with a drug to sedate her again,'

"Stop she just afraid, let me near her before you knock her out again."

Someone grabbed him and pulled her to the bedside.

"Kate, Kate it's me calm down you been operated upon, your are all right. I'll hold you till you calm down now."

As he squeezes her hand and she starts to calm down.

"Rick hold me, I love you don't leave me I'm so sorry for everything, Rick."

"I'll never let you go but you must calm down. I know you love me, I love you too your alright baby. I got you now."

Slowly she started to calm. The surging was withdrawn and the Doctor in charge started to send some of the people out of the room. After five minutes Beckett was quite holding tight to Castle hand. Rick remained with Kate for the next twelve hours. Kate slept in naps, Rick was awake the entire time. Later on Jim, Lanie and her crew came in to visit for a short time. When Kate awaken she was calm, but she refused to release Rick's hand. The next day the surgeon spoke to Rick, Jim, and Kate to explain what they did to her.

"Kate we had to remove a good size tumor from your brain. The area that we think controls morals and impulses. In doing this we had to remove a small area of your brain. We feel that with treatment you'll not be effected very much. We also feel that this tumor that caused your injuries you received when you were beaten when you were kidnapped ,and beaten about the head. So figure about six months down time before your Department can decide about your return to duty, and what that duty will entail."

A stricken looked came a crossed Kate's face.

"Are you telling me that some faceless person in the headquarters of the NYPD will decide if I can be a cop or not? Well fuck that I will resume my …. Job….when.. I ..want."

At that point Kate went to sleep.

"That tirade is caused is by the damage from the tumor. They were not the true Kate Beckett. She will get better but it will be slow, we all must help her."

With those words the doctors left the room. Jim left to speak with the others in the waiting room. Rick remained at Kate's bedside. Kate remanded in the hospital for two-week and then released to Castle's loft for out-patient treatment. Every other day Kate went to one or the other doctor or therapist. Castle drove her to every one. The STD cleared up and after three weeks she show clear of any trace of HIV/AIDS. In the fifth month of treatment the doctors sent their reports to the NYPD Psychiatrist so they could make their decision on the return of Beckett to duty.

* * *

On the First day of July a letter for Kate arrived at her apartment from One Police Plaza. The letter addressed to Officer Kathryn H. Beckett, badge number 41319 of the 12th Division. She was to appear at the office of Chief of Police 1pm on the 3 of July. She would be in full dress uniform with all decorations. Kate was in full panic mode when Castle arrived at the Apartment on the third to go with her to the meeting.

"Rick they are going to fire me I know. I want to be a cop for most of my life ever since they killed my mother. What will I do if I am not a cop?"

"Calm down Kate if they fire you I'll get the Mayor to appoint you a Deputy Chief then you will be still a cop."

"Not funny Rick I want to be a real cop, a detective."

After a couple false starts the went to 1PP. Their go to the Conference on the first floor. They are lead to a small room and Castle is asked to wait outside the room. As Beckett was just starting to sit in the chair she as told to sit in the door opened. In walked Captain Gates in full uniform.

"Captain Gates what are you doing here?"

"I'm instructed to speak to you , and make sure you were in the correct uniform and to explain what you can and con not say in the next room. Here is a patrolman's badge to ware. You are only to answer with a yes sir, and a no sir to any questions asked. At the end you will be able to speak, not before or during the hearing. Do you under stand Officer Becket?"

"Yes sir, I am being hung out to dry correct Sir?"

"If you feel that way I'm sorry for you Beckett. You were one of the best Detective before you illness, I am so sorry. Keep your head, and mouth shut , Becket you did a good job. I will see you after for the return of that badge."

Gates left and Kate wanted to cry. She would have if the door did not open and a lieutenant come in and told her to follow him. He led her down a corridor to a door. He opened the door and steps aside. Kate stepped in and walked to the center of the room, faced the center and saluted the Chief of Police.

"Officer Becket Badge number 41319, reporting as ordered Sir."

"Officer Becket do you feel physically fit to return to duty?"

"Yes Sir I do."

" Officer Becket have you spent anytime thinking about what you would do is not reinstated?"

"Yes Sir I have done a lot of thinking about that Sir."

"Officer Becket Do you have any regrets about your past performance with NYPD?"

"No Sir I do not."

"Officer Becket have you taken the sergeants exam, or the Lieutenants exam?"

"Sir I took the Sergeants exam twice, passed both, but because of low time in grade I was passed over.I just recently took the Lieutenant exam while I was on illness leave. Sir.

"Do you think you passed the exams, and do you think if you passed you would make a good Lieutenant the NYPD?"

"Yes and No Sir. I think I passed and I would make a good Lieutenant. But I do not thing I'll be promoted to either Sergeant or Lieutenant. I think you are going to medically retire me today Sir.

"Would you like to retire Officer Beckett?"

"No Sir I would not like to retire today Sir."

"Officer Becket please remove your Badge and hand it to the Adjunct."

With watery eyes Beckett remove the badge and handed it to the adjunct as ordered to.

"Please relax, I am not going to retire NYPD most effective detective, Detective Beckett I have in my hand a new badge for you. You have passed the exam for sergeant. But I am not going to give you that badge."

Beckett's heart sank to an all-time low.

"Mr. Richard Castle will represent the Mayor of New York, will pin this badge number 1264 on you Detective Lieutenant Beckett. Congratulation Lieutenant. You make me proud that I am the Chief of this Department."

Castle steps up in front of her and pinned the gold badge on her chest then he whispered in her ear.

"I knew nothing till they took you in that room. Kate I love you and will you marry me.?"

"Thank You Mr. Castle, yes I will be happy to."

" Chief she said yes, you win."

Every one clapped and the Chief ended the meeting. Lieutenant Beckett was given an office and worked with Gates to run the Homicide part of the 12th . She got an extra detective to keep her squad balanced.

Ryan became the team leader.

Six months later Beckett and Castle are married , by the Mayor at the biggest Hotel Ballroom in Manhattan. They took three weeks honeymoon. Nine months after the honeymoon Becket gave birth to twin boys. The Mayor ran for Governor. He won in landslide some say to Mr. and Mrs. Castle and their twin boys campaigning with him for the entire time of the campaign. Kate was giver the job as Chief of the Pubic Safety Department. ie' State Police and more.

Castle wrote more books and was a stay at home dad to his boys. He was very happy when Kate told him she was pregnant again.


End file.
